


Off the Grid

by Julesmonster



Series: Family of Three [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/pseuds/Julesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs have kept their relationship secret from everyone but their closest friends until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Grid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Do you remember the time Abby made you volunteer every weekend for two months for Habitat for Humanity?" Tony asked Ziva. The entire team had come to Tony and Gibbs' house for a cookout after a particularly difficult case had led to a stressful week. "I thought you Mossad Officers were supposed to be tough and in great shape, but every Monday rolled around to find you limping in to work like you'd been tortured all weekend."

"I felt like I had been tortured," Ziva said with a grimace.

"It was punishment," Abby said. "It wasn't supposed to be pleasant."

"One good thing came out of those two months," Ziva said and then noticed Abby eyeing her carefully. "I mean besides learning my lesson about team loyalty and helping out a homeless family." Abby nodded in approval. It still amused Tony to see the way Ziva backed down from Abby. "Anyway, I also met Richard."

"Ah yes," Tony grinned. "How _is_ Richard? We haven't seen him around the bullpen lately."

"Because you and Gibbs terrorize him every time he comes," Ziva pointed out. "He does not like to pick me up at work anymore."

"You two should be nicer to Richard," McGee told them. "He gave me tickets to the Redskins game. Fifty yard line."

"Suck up," Tony muttered.

Tim smirked. "Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me, but since you're being like that…"

Ducky looked at Gibbs, who was silently watching the team banter from his spot leaning against the doorjamb to the kitchen. The ME had been observing his old friend struggling with something for weeks and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. He stood and made his way over to him. "How was Gil's first week of kindergarten?"

Gibbs gave Ducky a smile. "He's just like his daddy. He came home filled with stories about all the friends he'd made and talked non-stop about it every evening."

"It can't be easy trying to spend time with him and keep the team running," Ducky said, watching Gibbs' face for a reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. Gibbs smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "I hate the fact that both Tony and I are gone so often and for such long periods. The daycare at the Navy yard is good, and Gil loves his teachers there, but it isn't right that he spends so much time with other adults. He should be with his parents."

"What does Tony think?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "He doesn't like it either, but he says that Gil knows that we love him, and that the quality of the time we spend together is more important than the quantity of time."

"You disagree," Ducky stated.

"Of course I do!" Gibbs said heatedly, and then quickly looked to see if the others had noticed his outburst. Luckily, Tony had taken them out to show them the new tree house Gibbs had built for Gil. "I was gone for so much of Kelly's life. I missed so much, and then she was gone. I don't want that to happen with Gil."

"I'm sure it won't," Ducky said. "Because I know you won't let it. The question I have is what has changed? Gil has spent much of his time in daycare since Tony first got him. Your work schedules haven't altered significantly over the last five years. Why is this suddenly a priority? Why now?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know, Duck. I just don't know."

**GDGDGDGDGD**

Director Leon Vance looked over the personnel files of Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo. How had he not put the clues together before now? It was common knowledge that DiNozzo had moved in with Gibbs when he had first found his son left on his doorstep. It was assumed that the move had been so that DiNozzo would have help with the baby while he got used to having the child in his life. But five years later, his HR records listed Gibbs' home as DiNozzo's address. Nobody needs five years to adjust to being a parent.

Vance, like everyone else, had assumed that DiNozzo had moved out again a few months later since the topic never arose among their team again. A faulty assumption, apparently. Not only did the two agents share an address, Gibbs was listed as Gil DiNozzo's second parent in the emergency contact information. Vance had noticed that for the first time while going through the files for the annual review and had done a bit of investigating. Turns out Gibbs adopted the child not long after the two agents began cohabiting.

It was all circumstantial, but the evidence certainly pointed towards a more intimate relationship than colleagues or even roommates. And if that was the case, Vance would finally have the grounds to remove one Anthony DiNozzo from Gibbs' MCRT. Vance knew DiNozzo was a good agent, but the man simply annoyed the hell out of him. Vance would be much happier if the younger man was far away from him. A post in Greece would do nicely. Or possibly even Japan. It would be tough on the little boy, but Vance really didn't care all that much. DiNozzo's spawn would just have to learn a new language.

Vance picked up his phone and pressed the intercom. "I need to speak with Johnson. Get him in my office ASAP."

Vance put down the phone. Rodney Johnson was a good agent with questionable morals and could be persuaded to do a little digging in return for a cushy assignment. He'd been begging for his own team, and Vance thought he might like a stint in Hawaii.

**GDGDGDGDGD**

Tony picked up Gil from school a few days after the impromptu team gathering and looked at his son through the rearview mirror as they sat at a red light. Gil was happily chattering away about what Mrs. Childs had taught them that day. Tony was about to return his attention to the light, but something caught his eye. There was an unmarked POS three cars behind him. The same one that had been three cars behind him on his way to Gil's school. The light turned green, and Tony continued their journey home, but picked up his phone and hit Gibbs' number.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked as soon as he heard Tony's voice.

"We're being tailed," Tony said. "I noticed the car before I got to Gil's school and now, it's still with me. Steadily three cars behind. It's government issued, I'm pretty sure."

Gibbs swore. "Alright. I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the restaurant you like in Arlington. If you're headed home right now, you might be able to catch a glimpse of the guy when you turn around. Don't stop."

"I know," Tony said even as he looked for a good spot to pull over and do a u-turn. Once he found a place, he pulled to the side of the road and watched carefully as the cars behind him passed, waiting for the non-descript car to pass. He got a quick look at the driver when he passed and most of the license plate. Then he waited for a break in traffic and turned around. "LJ, it was Johnson."

"Johnson?" Gibbs asked in confusion. "Rodney Johnson from Gonzalez's team?"

"That's the one," Tony sighed. "I got the plates, but I'm pretty sure that's one of our motor pool cars. And he's back on my tail again."

"I'm almost to the restaurant," Gibbs said. "I want a look at this guy when you pull in."

"We'll be there in about ten minutes," Tony said. They said goodbye and Tony ended the call. He glanced back at Gil who was now looking intently at Tony through the mirror.

"Is there a bad man following us?" Gil asked. Tony could tell he was trying to be brave, but there was a tremor in his voice.

"No," Tony assured his son. "There's a man from Daddy and Papa's work following us. I'm just not sure why he's doing it."

Gil nodded and Tony could tell he was thinking that over. He was more like his papa than LJ would ever realize. "Is Papa going to beat him up?"

Tony chuckled. "I doubt it. More likely, your papa will talk to him and find out what he's doing. Maybe yell a little."

"I think it's pretty funny when Papa scares the big tough NCIS agents," Gil said with a giggle. He'd seen his papa chew out more than one agent during his brief visits to NCIS. "Don't they know how nice Papa is?"

Tony grinned. "Nope. They sure don't. That's a secret for just you and me to know."

"Like how I'm not supposed to call him Papa at NCIS?" Gil asked.

"Just like that," Tony sighed. He hated that Gil had to be caught up in their deception, but Vance had not gotten better over time. In fact he had gotten worse and would give anything to get Tony out of DC and off of Gibbs' team. Now that he thought about it, it was more than likely that Vance was behind this latest maneuver.

"Is Papa a spy, like James Bond?" Gil asked.

Tony had to laugh. "Nope. He's more like GI Joe. A real American Hero."

**GDGDGDGDGD**

Gibbs waited for Tony and Gil to pull into the restaurant parking lot. While Tony pulled the SUV into an empty parking spot, Gibbs checked the tail from his hiding place near the parking entrance. Sure enough, it was Rodney Johnson. Why would he be following Tony? Unless he was doing a little side work for Vance in order to get that promotion he'd been whining about for three years. In Gibbs' opinion, the man wasn't nearly as good an investigator as any one of his team, and certainly didn't deserve to be put in charge of a team. But he wasn't the one who made those decisions. The fact that he couldn't even tail a person without being made, however, certainly backed up Gibbs' assessment of the other agent's skills.

Once the blue sedan was out of sight, Gibbs moved from his position and greeted Tony and Gil before the three of them entered the restaurant. Gil was happily chattering away about GI Joe and Tony was trying to keep his mouth shut in front of their son, but Gibbs could see the concern there. Gibbs smiled at them both, trying to convey his assurance that everything was going to be fine.

It wasn't until much later, after they were home and Gil was in bed, that Tony and Gibbs got to talk about what had happened. The blue sedan had followed them back from the restaurant and was still sitting parked in front of their neighbor's house three doors down.

"Vance has to have ordered him to tail me," Tony said. "Johnson may be an idiot, but he's not a bad guy. He wouldn't just take up stalking his colleagues for fun."

"Well, he can follow us as much as he wants," Gibbs sighed. "He's not going to find anything but circumstantial evidence. It isn't like we spend our days off making out in public places."

"Maybe I should move my things into the guest room," Tony said. "If Johnson searches the house…"

"If he searches the house, Vance may get confirmation, but he wouldn't be able to use it," Gibbs said. "If Johnson sees something on the street, he can pass that off as coincidence. He can't justify breaking into an agent's home. You aren't moving out of our bedroom, even for appearances sake."

Tony nodded. "So we just ignore him and make sure we don't do anything overt?"

"It's not like we advertise our relationship as it is," Gibbs said. "We'll need to tell the rest of the team to be careful especially around Vance and Johnson."

"You aren't just going to let this go, are you LJ?" Tony asked. Part of him hoped that he would let it go. But another part of him was ready to stop hiding their relationship. It wasn't fair to either of them, but it really wasn't fair to Gil.

"I can't just let it go," Gibbs said. "If Vance is using agents to spy on other agents because of a personal grudge, then the man has gone off the grid and needs to be reined in."

Tony nodded again and leaned against Gibbs, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. "Alright. What do you have in mind?"

"We'll need more than supposition to bring to the SecNav," Gibbs said. "So we'll do what we do best. We'll gather the evidence."

**GDGDGDGDGD**

Tony's tail continued over the next two weeks. For whatever reason, Johnson never followed Gibbs. Tony thought it had something to do with the fact that the man was scared shitless of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And with good reason. That didn't stop them from gathering the evidence they needed.

Tony was tracking and documenting all the calls between Vance and Johnson's phone extensions as well as their cell phones. While it wasn't unheard of for the director of NCIS to call an agent for an update of a case, more often than not, Vance dealt directly with the lead agent. The number of calls over the two week period was unheard of; at least four calls went back and forth between the two men on a daily basis. McGee and Abby had worked together to place a small camera in the back window of Tony's SUV and they had begun capturing Johnson's activities digitally. Ziva, not one to be left out, had begun making quiet inquiries about Vance and Johnson both inside and outside of the agency.

Two weeks after Tony had first spotted the tail, they were ready to confront Johnson.

They waited until they were home for the evening. Gil had been dropped off at Aunty Abby's where he was having a sleepover with her and Aunty Ziva. Once Tony had dinner almost ready, and Gibbs had his end of things set up, Gibbs went out the deck door and made his way quietly around the backyards of their neighbors until he could circle around behind Johnson's car. When he knocked on the agent's car door, Johnson nearly jumped out of his skin. Gibbs could see him debating if he should roll down the window or just drive away. In the end, he decided that running would just delay the inevitable.

"Dinner's ready," Gibbs said. "You should come inside. It's getting cold, and I doubt you've had a decent meal in weeks."

Johnson climbed from the car and followed Gibbs. There was no way the man would just let this drop and feed him dinner. There had to be some mistake. But when he entered the warm house, Tony DiNozzo was setting food out on the dining room table and it was set for three people. He took the chair at the end of the table when Gibbs gestured for him to sit. Once the other two men were seated, they began passing the dishes around. There was meatloaf and mashed potatoes along with salad and steamed broccoli.

"So," Gibbs said once their plates were full. "Care to share why you've been stalking Tony for the past two weeks?"

Johnson paused, a bite of food halfway to his lips. He put down his fork and cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Tony chuckled as he broke off a bite of his meatloaf but didn't say anything. Gibbs smirked. "I mean, why have you been following Tony around town and sitting in your car every night outside of our house? Please, don't try to deny it. We have video of you in that POS blue sedan for two weeks, both on the road and outside the house."

Johnson looked back and forth between the two men and looked very uncomfortable. "I…"

"Look, you have two options," Gibbs told him. "You either tell us who gave the order and why, or we take what evidence we have to the SecNav and have you fired. Your choice. Eat up, by the way. Tony's a great cook. And we didn't drug the food in case you were worried about that."

Johnson took a bite of his food and looked like he had a hard time swallowing it. He took another bite and chewed slowly. By the time he got that bite past the lump in his throat, he was ready to talk. "Vance asked me to do it. Said if I got him information on DiNozzo's activities, he'd give me my own team. Put through a transfer."

"One of the teams in Honolulu," Tony said. "It is amazing how much you can find out about another person through completely legal channels. For instance, we all have access to the list of open positions available in the agency, and you have recently begun making inquiries about apartments in Honolulu. You should be careful where you make those sorts of phone calls if you don't wish to be overheard."

"Yes," Johnson sighed. "He promised me a spot in Honolulu. My own team."

"And what information did he ask you to get?" Gibbs asked. He and Tony continued to eat their dinner as though there was nothing important being said and so Johnson eventually settled back to eating his food. It really was good. Better than his mother's meatloaf.

"He didn't ask anything specific," Johnson said. "He just wanted to know how DiNozzo spent his off hours. Where he went, who he spent time with, that sort of thing."

"And what did you tell him?" Tony asked casually.

"That you spend most of your off duty hours with your son and with Agent Gibbs," Johnson said. "I know he was looking for something more specific, because every time I'd come back to him with a report of you activities, he'd get really pissed. I don't think he likes you all that much, DiNozzo."

Tony snorted. "Ya think?"

"You realize that we're going to have to take this matter up with the SecNav," Gibbs finally said. "Vance is abusing his position to carry out a personal vendetta against an agent under his charge. That sort of thing can't be left unanswered. Even if you stop, he's going to find another person to do his dirty work."

Johnson sighed. "I'll cooperate. If I don't, it'll be my ass on the line instead, won't it?"

"You are the one we have hard evidence against," Gibbs agreed. "Though we do have records of his unusual phone activities over the last couple of weeks linking him to you. But he could explain that away if you don't talk."

Johnson nodded. "That's what I thought. I'll go to SecNav with you. Hopefully the worst I'll get is a reprimand. I can kiss Honolulu goodbye, though."

"You aren't ready for your own team," Gibbs said bluntly. "Stick with Gonzalez for a couple more years. He's a good agent. Use the time wisely and learn from him. There is a reason why it was so easy for my team to track your movements and gather evidence on you. Think about that."

Johnson sighed and nodded. "I'll do that." He looked back and forth between Gibbs and DiNozzo before getting to his feet. "I think I know what he wanted me to find, now. But that's not my business. Thank you for the meal and the advice. I assume you'll be in touch about the meeting with SecNav. In the meantime, I'm going home and getting drunk."

"I expect the SecNav will want to talk fairly soon," Gibbs said as he rose to usher their guest out. "In the meantime, I suggest you go home and call in sick tomorrow. Tell Vance your caught the flu from sitting in a cold car or something." Once he was gone, Gibbs went back to the table and squeezed Tony's hand. "That went well."

Tony nodded. "And now we have the rest of the night to ourselves since Gil's having a sleepover."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Gibbs said with a wicked leer. "Let's get the dishes into the dishwasher and get to the really important stuff."

**GDGDGDGDGD**

The meeting with the SecNav was scheduled for three the next afternoon at the Pentagon. Gibbs and Tony picked up Johnson on their way over. The three men worked their way through the maze of corridors to the SecNav's office and waited for his secretary to allow him through to the man himself. Johnson looked a bit worse for wear, as if he had followed through on his vow lat night and got thoroughly drunk. None of them talked or discussed the reason they were there.

"You can go in," the secretary said after setting her phone back into its cradle. Gibbs stood and led the other two into the spacious office.

"Good morning, sir," Gibbs greeted their superior. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us."

"I was rather intrigued by your phone call this morning, Agent Gibbs," the SecNav said as he retook his seat behind the desk and gestured for his visitors to sit. "I assume you will be willing to explain why you have come to me rather than following the set chain of command?"

"Because Director Vance is the man we wish to file a complaint against," Gibbs said. He pulled out the small box of evidence that they had accumulated. "A little over two weeks ago, Director Vance approached Agent Johnson and asked for him to follow Agent DiNozzo during his off duty hours. Tony recognized that he was being followed, but didn't confront Johnson. Instead, I had my team gather proof. Last night we confronted Agent Johnson and he implicated Director Vance."

"Is this true?" the SecNav asked Johnson.

"Yes, sir," Johnson said flushed with shame. "Director Vance promised me a promotion and a transfer to Honolulu in exchange for gathering information on Agent DiNozzo. I've been wanting my own team and to get out of DC for a while now."

"So you proceeded to stalk your fellow agent?" the SecNav asked coolly.

"Yes sir," Johnson admitted. "It was the wrong choice. I understand that and I am sorry."

"You're goddamn right it was the wrong choice. You are dismissed. I'll deal with you later," the SecNav growled. He took a moment to get his anger back under control while Johnson left. Then he turned to Tony. "Any idea why he wants information on you?"

"He doesn't like me sir," Tony said and realized as he said it how childish that sounded. "What I mean is, when Director Vance first took over, he was displeased with my actions concerning Director Sheppard's death. He used a mole hunt as an excuse to break up our team and sent me off as Agent Afloat. Eventually, Agent Gibbs convinced him that I was necessary to our team, and I was returned to DC. Since then, however, Director Vance has made it abundantly clear on several occasions that he does not like me and that he resents having me around."

"How so?" the SecNav asked.

"If you'll look at Tony's evaluations," Gibbs said, handing the file to his boss. "Each year, Tony has received above average to excellent results since coming to NCIS. Director Morrow and Director Sheppard both wrote glowing evaluations. As his team leader, my evaluations have been consistently high. His teammates have also consistently rated Tony very highly in team evaluations. Director Vance, however, has written a negative evaluation every year since coming to NCIS. He has blocked any performance based salary increases as well. He has not done the same to any other agent in DC."

SecNav nodded. "You've proved he doesn't like DiNozzo. But the question remains, why?"

"Because I'm… I like to joke around," Tony said. "In our line of work, things can get very tense very quickly. For the good of team morale, I tend to do things that break that tension and help us all cope with the stress of the job. Director Vance, however, doesn't see that as helpful. Rather, he has more than once called me an aging frat boy with no redeeming value to NCIS."

SecNav gave a small smile. "I have heard tales of some of your more infamous exploits. Removing all the toilet paper from all of the bathrooms in the building among them. I trust you do not allow your humor to interfere with the job you do?"

"If I did, Gibbs would just head-slap me to keep me in line," Tony said ruefully. "And the toilet paper things was never linked to me."

SecNav actually laughed at that. "Well, I have one last question. If he's been out to get you for this long, why did he wait until now to sic one of the other agents on you? What did he think he would find?"

Gibbs and Tony shared a look and it was Gibbs who spoke. "He was trying to prove that Tony and I are in a relationship so that he would have a viable excuse to move him off my team and out of DC."

The SecNav raised one eyebrow. "And is there reason he would think such a thing?"

"Yes," Gibbs said. "Tony and I are partners. We've lived together for five years and are raising a son together."

"LJ!" Tony gasped. They hadn't discussed this. "What are you doing?"

Gibbs turned to Tony and smiled sheepishly. "It isn't right that we have to sneak around. It isn't right that Gil has to watch what he calls me in front of other people. I'm tired of hiding Tony."

Tony sighed. "I am too. But Vance isn't going to have to prove anything now. I'm going to end up having to transfer or quit."

"I don't think so," Gibbs said. "Because I'm putting in for retirement from active duty."

"LJ…"

"No, Tony," Gibbs said. "It's time. I don't want to miss Gil growing up. I did that once already and I'm not going to do it again. I've been turning down offers to teach investigative techniques for years. FBI, DEA, Secret Service, MP Academy… They all want me to train their recruits. So I'll do that. Easier schedule, I can be home to pick up Gil from school. Besides, it's about time you took over. You've been ready for years."

"Sounds like a marvelous solution," the SecNav said with a smile. "I do hope you will consider training for NCIS. I would hate to lose you to the FBI."

"I'll consider it sir," Gibbs smiled.

"This discussion isn't over, LJ," Tony warned. "But it can wait until we get home."

"Gentlemen," SecNav said, getting them back to the reason for the meeting. "I'll look over the evidence you've brought to me—and knowing the results your team usually gets Jethro, I would expect that it is very thorough—and then I will deal with Leon Vance. And Tony, I will strongly recommend that you be offered Gibbs' team once the dust settles."

"Thank you sir," Tony said with a rueful smile. It was nice to know that both the SecNav and Gibbs had confidence in his ability to lead the team. He just wished that LJ wasn't leaving.

**GDGDGDGDGD**

The SecNav was quick to act. The very next day, Vance was called to the Pentagon to defend his actions. Scuttlebutt had it that he was given two options: accept a formal reprimand and be put on a year's probation where the SecNav would watch over his shoulder, or retire. He chose to retire. Of course the water cooler gossips were also quick to relate the reason for his retirement. After all, it was juicy stuff to learn that Anthony DiNozzo, playboy of NCIS was in a long-term relationship with the ex-Marine, tough-as-nails, makes-federal-agents-cry, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Who would have suspected a thing?

The part about Gibbs retiring hadn't gotten around yet, but both Gibbs and Tony knew it was only a matter of time. They had talked for hours about Gibbs' reasons for retiring and how it would affect their relationship and the team. Tony had tried to again dissuade Gibbs from doing it, but Gibbs was adamant that the time was right and he was ready, and so was Tony. So they had moved on to figuring out how to tell the rest of the team.

The day flew by in a blur of paperwork and cold cases. The temp director that the SecNav had sent over, a retired Navy admiral, had called both Tony and Gibbs in to discuss the changes that would be taking place over the next few weeks and had informed them that unless something major came through he was putting their team on clod cases until the transition occurred. Then Gibbs was given a stack of paperwork to fill out in order to process his retirement request and Tony was given more forms to fill out to upgrade his status to team leader. He was also given a retroactive pay raise to make up for the many he had missed since Vance had taken over. It didn't go back the entire way, but it would mean a huge bonus in his next check. And he would get an automatic pay bump as the team leader.

Finally, the paperwork was completed and turned in to the director's secretary and the day was almost over. Gibbs looked over his team and gave a small satisfied smile. They were ready for this, even if they didn't know it yet. Tim would make a fine Senior Field Agent. And Ziva was through her probationary period and was now a full-fledged NCIS agent. Ducky had been grumbling about retiring lately, though Gibbs was sure he would wait another year or two until he was positive that Palmer could handle whatever came his way.

Abby would take his leaving the hardest. She was the most confident in her job, with or without him, but she also felt these things more deeply than anyone. He would have to do this the right way.

"McGee! Call Ducky, Palmer and Abby and get them up here," Gibbs barked out a few minutes before five. Ziva was already shutting down her computer and gathering her things to leave. "Ziva, I would appreciate it if you could stay as well."

Ziva nodded and put down her bag. "I have no place of importance to be."

Tony looked at Gibbs and gave him an encouraging smile. Now that Tony was convinced, he would support Gibbs through the change. A few minutes later the elevator opened and the other three people that Gibbs considered family emerged.

"There are some things that Tony and I need to discuss with all of you," Gibbs said. "And we thought it would be nice if we could all go out to Marconi's for dinner. Our treat."

There were general murmurs of agreement. It was a Tuesday and none of them were usually that busy during the week. Tony went to pick up Gil while they made plans to meet up at the restaurant. It was one of Tony's favorites, and Gibbs had learned to like it as well. It didn't hurt that the owner, Maria, doted on Gil. Besides, she liked them and was able to set aside the back room when he had called this morning so that they could have some privacy.

Tony and Gibbs were the last to arrive. Gil had misbehaved a bit in the after school program and Tony had needed to speak to his teacher. It wasn't anything serious, but they spent some time talking to Gil about what was appropriate behavior on the ride over to the restaurant.

"Glad you could finally make it!" Ducky teased as they entered the back room.

Tony smiled ruefully at the team and said, "It took a little long to get Gil than usual."

"I got in trouble," Gil pouted to Ducky even as he climbed into the older man's lap.

"Oh dear," Ducky said. "What did you do?"

Gil looked around at the other adults who were all listening intently. He could trust them. "Mary Elizabeth kept trying to kiss me, so I pushed her."

"Oh yes, I can see how that would get you into trouble," Ducky commiserated. "Some girls can be quite forward, but that does not give us leave to push them."

"She landed in a mud puddle," Tony sighed. "You should have seen the poor girl. She had mud all the way up to her pigtails."

"Did you tell the teacher why you pushed her down?" Ziva asked, sure that Gil should be absolved of his crime since it had been self defense.

Gil nodded. "She said I was s'posed to tell her if one of the other kids was doing something I don't like."

"We had a long talk about how we treat other people on the way over," Gibbs said. "I don't think Gil will be pushing anyone else."

"No, Papa," Gil agreed in a subdued voice.

"Hey, Gil," Abby said. "I brought something for you."

Gil climbed down from Ducky's lap to see what Auntie Abby had brought. It was a magnifying glass, and the two were soon inspecting things all over the table to see how they looked up close. The talk turned to lighter subjects for a time while they ate bread and drank the wine that had been set out in carafes along the table. Gibbs had asked Maria to serve them family style with a selection of dishes, so they didn't have to bother with menus.

Once the food was brought in, and the dishes passed around, however, there was a weight in the air, as everyone waited for Gibbs to bring up the reason for this impromptu party.

"Okay, so I guess you're all waiting for me?" Gibbs asked. Everyone looked at him expectantly, even Gil. "Alright. You all know that Tony and I went to see the SecNav yesterday to talk about Vance. You also know how that turned out. What you don't know is that while we were there, I told the SecNav that I'm going to be retiring from active duty. I want to spend more time with Gil and I… I just think it's time."

There was the expected outcry and words of denial, but once things had settled again, it was Tony who addressed the team. "I know how you all feel. I argued against it as well. At first. But LJ has his reasons and I… I have to support him. Besides, we couldn't hide our relationship forever. The fact that we made it six years working in a place filled with investigators is a miracle. Vance was obviously on to us and he wouldn't have gone out without spouting as much as he knew to the SecNav. If LJ hadn't chosen now to retire, we would have been living on borrowed time anyway. I offered to take a different job, but in the end, I think this is probably the best way."

"But I don't want to lose either of you," Abby said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be sad," Gil said as he reached over and took the Goth's hand. "Papa's not going anywhere. Right Papa?"

Gibbs smiled at his son. "Right. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be working as a consultant for NCIS and other agencies, training recruits in investigation and interrogation techniques. I'll be able to set my own hours and be able to get Gil from school every afternoon. And as a consultant, I'll still be available to work with the team if you need me on a big case. But the truth is, you don't need me anymore. You are all very good investigators, very good at your jobs, and the best that NCIS has. And you will all be stopping by the house still, I assume?"

"Of course we will!" Abby declared and rushed from her seat to hug Gibbs. "But you have to agree to a retirement party, or I'm going to make your last days as an active agent miserable."

"I thought this might do as my party," Gibbs said with a grimace.

"Not on your life, buddy," Abby stated firmly as she twisted the front of Gibbs shirt tightly in her fist. "There will be a LOT more people than this. And speeches. And cake. And balloons. And a going away gift. The whole nine yards."

"Alright, alright," Gibbs said with a chuckle. "Whatever you want, Abby. Just clear it with the new director."

She retook her seat and a silence fell over the group as the news really began to sink in. Finally, McGee said, "How long?"

"Two weeks," Gibbs told them. "Just long enough for me to clear things out and give Tony time to organize things the way he wants them."

"So Tony will be the new team leader?" Ziva asked.

"Yep," Tony grinned. "The campfires are back." There was good natured groaning from the group, but the truth was they had all liked the campfires. They were an outward symbol of the differences between Tony and Gibbs leadership styles. Both ways were effective and choosing a preference was as impossible as choosing between the two men. "Oh, and Probie? Congratulations. You're being promoted to Senior Field Agent."

"Oh god," Tim groaned.

"No, no, no," Tony scolded playfully. "There's nothing to fear. I'm going to get you your own Probie to teach and torment. I know you never could with Ziva—fear of death and dismemberment can be a bit discouraging—but hopefully the next one won't be a trained assassin!"

Tim grinned back at Tony while Ziva sputtered out her indignation. "I was never a Probie!"

After that, things lightened up considerably and the usual banter and teasing began. Ducky nodded knowingly at Jethro. He had gotten what he wanted, and in such a way that none of the others could protest. The team had already worked with Tony as lead agent in the past, so the transition should be a smooth one. And Gibbs fully expected this familiar company to be present often in the Gibbs-DiNozzo household.

Gibbs observed their family and smiled.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I made Vance out to be a petty asshole, but really, he can be. I know he's been a bit better recently, but not in my world. So Ha! I've known for a while that I was going to have to bring their relationship out into the open, but wasn't really sure how to do that. I don't believe that NCIS would ever allow a superior and a subordinate to maintain a relationship openly. One or the other would have to be moved. I thought about Tony going home to be a stay at home dad, but in the end decided that Gibbs would eventually have to pass the torch on to his protégé. I also decided that Gibbs would NEVER be happy just sitting at home all day waiting for Gil and Tony to get home. He may be off active duty, but I can guarantee that he will not be idle.


End file.
